The study has nearly completed the testing of uncooked starch vs the derivative food using corn, rice and potatoes in glycogen storage disease patients (GSD) and controls. We have evaluated corn starches with varying percentages of amylase vs amylopectin. We are currently beginning to evaluate absorption characteristics against arrow root starch, wheat starch, tapioca starch, sweet potato starch and cassava starch. We have shown that some children under 3 years of age may not split and absorb uncooked starch. On the other hand we have one infant of 8 months who is readily regulated on uncooked starch. We believe this to be a difference in development of pancreatic amylase.